The Power of Minecraft
by IcyFlamePower
Summary: If you love Minecraft then I bet you thought, gee I wish I can be magically transported there to be happy, well it happened to my and it is not as fun as you may wish or think it would be in fact opposite all that pain pain that happens to your player actually hurts more than you would think and only to respawn to feel the same pain both physically and Emotionally
1. The Unbelievable Chapter 1

** -={|The Power of Minecraft|}=-**

** A voice is heard from a headset,"Dude, my pickaxe broke I need another."A second irritated voice is heard from the same headset,"Vid that was like, the fifth one already what are you looking for?" Vidwiz11 is my friend, he has purple eyes and brown hair along with a black jacket with endermen eyes on each shoulder of his jacket. He has dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and a bit tan. He replies,"I'm looking for a dungeon I really want to travel to The End! I thought I told you MC." MCSparklez2002 is another friend of mine, he has brown hair, tan, and has deep black eyes along with a black shirt, blue jeans, brown sneakers, and a headset he refuses to remove.A third voice enters the conversation and says,"Guys, I'm at the base and we need more coal for the furnaces anyone mine up some?" That is me, IcyFlamePower I have blue eyes and light blue hair with a light blue,black, and lavender matching pants, jacket with light blue sneakers, and pale white skin.A fourth voice joins the chat and says,"Icy it is everywhere, everyone over looks it as a waste." That is Abdulbeidak and old friend of mine, he has a green and white checkered shirt with black hair and brown eyes along with light blue jeans and brown sneakers, and slightly tanned skin.**

**MCSparkles2002:** Also did you guys know that if you-

**He gets cut off when Vidwiz11 yells.**

**IcyFlamePower**: What? What happened!?

**Vidwiz11: **Guys I think you want to see this.

**IcyFlamePower:** Did you find a dungeon or something?

**Vidwiz11: **No, way off I dont know what it is. Abdul you own this server, teleport everyone here including you this is wierd.

**Abdulbeidak: **Fine but it better not be a prank or I will ban you, your getting me nervous. -**Types in the command to teleport people to others-**

**Once we were all there no one said a word and stared. Just stared at what Vid saw and what we were seeing as well, a completely white screen casting an eerie glow.**

**IcyFlamePower:** W-what is it?

**Vidwiz: **I don't know I just stumbled upon it while mining.

**Soon a dark mysterious figure appears and once it comes into focus we all gasp knowing its the one and only sinister Herbrine. He has dark skin with a beard, a cyan shirt, blue jeans, dark brown hair, black shoes, and the creepiest of all no pupils. This man is thought to be Notch, the creator of Minecraft's, dead brother who came back to life seeking revenge by killing Notch. Feared and known by all of Minecraft, standing in front of us.**

**Herobrine: **By the looks on your faces I bet you already know who I am, dont you?

**MCSparklez2002: **Please tell me this is some kind of joke because H-Herobrine is a myth. Right?

**Herobrine: **Me? A myth? You should be honored by my presence since you are all going to be a part of my "Little Test"

**Without warning, Herobrine splits into four and lunges at each of us and which scared me the most through the screen and and pulled us back in. I feel me habds turning into blocky nubs and soon it is not a hand at all just a block, thats when I start screaming. Herobrine pulls all of us into the light and I can tell everyone is as scared as me since we all have facial expressions now. Soon I pass out.**

** END OF CHAPTER 1**

**=Creator's Note= **

**This is my first Fanfic so I hope you all enjoy and it might be a little short so I will try harder to make longer chapters but NO PROMISES, I got a life too you know. -_- **

** So thanks for reading and Freeze On!**


	2. New Friends Chapter 2

**-={|The Power of Minecraft|}=-**

**[Chapter 2]**

** I wake up in a room with mystical white light which makes it look like a sphere, but I can tell its not completely round because the floor feels flat. I look around to see my friends awake looking confused and scared as I am. Another thing I noticed was a floating Herobrine. Otherwise, I'm dreaming.**

**Herobrine:** Now that everyone is awake I can explain. You are all going to be part of my test, but I won't explain to you my intentions of what I will do to you. But your presence in this world will help my cause. Let me explain to you, MY RULES! You are going to stay in this world for as long as I wish and each day something different will happen with the Life Change, or as you all would call it, mods. It doen't matter what changes, it can change any way like multiple in one day, last longer, or none at all. The point is that something will change every day, understand?

**Abdulbeidak: **Y-yes.

**He manages to say**

**Herobrine: **Good, you may pick up your pencils **-Smirk-**. MAY THE TEST BEGIN! **-Evil Laughter-**

**The floor under us disappears into what I think is The Void. We all fall into a Plains Biome and surprisingly, I feel pain surge through my body. This is definetly not a game anymore, Its live or die time and my bets go to death since I'm guessing no one else could be here. Before I pass out I chuckle a bit after smelling cotton candy ice-cream,"There is no ice-cream in Minecraft." I say.**

**-HOURS LATER-**

**I wake up in a room on a bed with bandages all over my body. I sit up wondering where I am.**

_**"I didn't die? How, we were all alone, IN MINECRAFT! No one could have saved us."**_** I thought.**

**?:** I guess you're finally awake. You might want to save your strength, that fall can almost kill someone.

**I look to see where I heard the voice and to my surprise I see a blue ice-cream,with black eyes, orange shirt, light gray pants, orange sneakers, and a red headset.**

**Ice-cream Guy: **I bet you're wondering who I am. My name is Creaper96, nice to meet you whats your name?

**IcyFlamePower:** IcyFlamePower, Icy for short. Also I'm fine, I can get up.

**Creaper96:** Alright then Icy, welcome to Minecraft. -**Reaches out for a hand shake-**

**IcyFlamePower: -Hand shakes** **then wipes hand- **Your hand is gooey!

**Creaper: **Sorry about that.

**IcyFlamePower: **I'm going to look for my friends, are they asleep too?

**Creaper96: **They're asleep.

**I walk out the door when someone crashes into me.**

**IcyFlamePower: **HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING PAL!

**?: **Sorry, sorry! I didn't see you there.

**The person was standing there with an apologetic smile. He had blond hair, golden eyes, and a black T-shirt with yellow stripes on both sleeves. He had light skin, black sneakers, and dark-gray pants.**

**?: **You ok? Oh, wait aren't you one ofthe new guys?

**IcyFlamePower: **I guess, who are you?

**?: **TheBudder360, you?

**IcyFlamePower: **Icy.

**TheBudder360:** Well Icy, let me show you around.

**IcyFlamePower: **Thanks.

**We walked around a quarts fountain in front of the building I was in. We pass a wooden house with a sign saying: BAKERY. We enter the building to see another person.**

**?: **Budder are you giving the new guy a tour?

**TheBudder360: **Yeah, this is Icy.

**?: **Icy, I'm Firepaw384.

**She had light skin, straight brown hair, brown eyes, and a gray jacket with a hoody. She had black boots, and a short black skirt. Strangely, she has gray wolf ears and a grey wolf tail.**

**IcyFlamePower: **Nice to meet you Firepaw.

**FirePaw384: **Likewise.

**TheBudder360: **Anyways, on with the tour!

**We walked a lot of blocks away passing a few decorated houses which I guessed was their own homes since they all looked different. We made it to a average sized shack with a sign saying: TOOL SHED. We go into the shed to find a girl with straight long blond hair, a red and black checkered jacket, she has very light skin, short blue jeans, and red sneakers.**

**?: **Hey Budder, how's it going?

**TheBudder360: -Whispers to me- ** That is Minecraftmist382, she is a great fighter, don't get her mad.

**Minecraftmist382: -She blows a strand of hair off her forehead- **I heard that, who is that guy?

**IcyFlamePower: **That guy has a name you know. IcyFlamePower, charmed.

**Minecraftmist382: **Hey watch your attitude!

**IcyFlamePower: **YOU WATCH YOURS!

**TheBudder360 keeps us seperated from fighting.**

**TheBudder360: -Whispers to me- **I thought I told you not to mess with her.

**IcyFlamePower: -Whispers to TheBudder360- **Whatever.

**TheBudder360: **Well we should be on our way, BYE NOW!

**TheBudder360 pushes me out the door and we pass all sorts of buildings for different purposes until we go into a big building made of quartz with a fancy piston door. WHen we enter there is a girl with light skin, white hair with a light-blue highlight, blue, black, and white dress, black boots, and blue eyes.**

**?: **What's up TheBudder360, you're IcyFlamePower right? Creaper already told me you woke up. I'm Lolliepops571, just call me Lolliepops.

**IcyFlamePower:** Well, that was fast.

**Lolliepops571: **I'm fery straight-forward, I'm always busy. **-She says this as she makes and iron sword-** All done.

**?: **Can you guys be any louder?

**A guy steps into the room from a door with a sign that reads: LIBRARY (shh) He has light skin, black hair, purple scarf, purple shirt, black jacket, black pants, black shoes, black eyes, and has glasses.**

**TheBudder360: **Sorry, Wind23.

**Wind23:** Apology accepted. I was just in the middle of a good book. **-He enters the library again-**

**Lolliepops571: **You know Icy, I've been meaning to ask you something.

**IcyFlamePower: **What?

**Lolliepops571:** Everyone enters a coma that lasts a day when they enter this world, but you have been out cold for five hours. Why is that?

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

**-CREATOR'S NOTE-**

**I hope you liked this chapter I hope its long enough now. PM me if you think I should make it longer, any tips or comments can help and remember FREEZE ON!**


	3. The Altar Chapter 3

**-={|The Power of Minecraft|}=-**

** [Chapter 3]**

**-LAST TIME ON THE POWER OF MINECRAFT-**

**Lolliepops571: **You know Icy, I've been meaning to ask you something.

**IcyFlamePower: **What?

**Lolliepops571: **Everyone enters a coma that lasts a day when they enter this world, but you have been out cold for five hours. Why is that?

**-THIS TIME-**

**IcyFlamePower:** What do you mean?...

**Lolliepops571: -Her eyes widen as if she realizes something- **Oh no Wind was right...

**IcyFlamePower: **Something wrong? What about Wind?

**TheBudder360: **The last one is here...

**IcyFlamePower: **Last one? You guys are freaking me out, can you tell me what's going on?

**Wind23: -Walks in from the library- **I knew I sensed power from you.

**Lolliepops571: **Wind told me he sensed a locked up power but he needed to make sure if it was coming from you. It is usually a fluke when someone wakes up earlier than a day.

**TheBudder360: **The point is that you are the final one of the four.

**Wind23: **I informed everyone through telepathy to head over to HQ they're on their way.

**IcyFlamePower: **Am I missing something here?

**I see Mist and Creaper walk in the room.**

**Creaper96: **Let me explain. Herobrine's goal is to get four people with special powers. The reason being is because right before he killed Notch, yes the Notch, he said,"Four warriors shall come to defeat you in time brother, be on your toes."After that Notch died. Wind has phsycic abilities and his most powerful move is the Brain Scatter, think of a brain being mentally exploded, this uses a lot of his energy though all of the powerful moves do. Mist has super-human strength and her best move is The Earthquake, the ground starts shaking stronger than the earthquakes of Haiti. And I, Creaper96, have the the power to heal but to heal I must absorb life out of another creature. The fourth one is said to have the most strength off all, and not even both Herobrine's or Notch's notebooks have any information on the fourth's power.

**Silence...**

**IcyFlamePower: **... So what do you think my power might be.

**Wind23: **All I can say is what ever it is its alive and caged in you.

**Lolliepops571: **Herobrine has been waiting for the fourth to prove Notch wrong that he could defeat the four, but at the last moment Notch sealed him in the Nether so thats why we're still here.

**Wind23: **He has to go to the Altar now, its already responding to his presence and it is very interested.

**IcyFlamePower: **Altar?

**Wind23: ** The Altar every one of the Chosen must go to, Herobrine may be bad but he sent a Blaze over to bring some Information in a chest before we woke up and we found a red book on the Altar. The Altar then reads your soul and shows you a glimpse of the future when you first use your power.

**IcyFlamePower: **... Lets do it.

**We decided that the best people to go had to be Minecraftmist382 and Wind23. We walked across a scorching desert for what felt like three I see a type of ruins that I thin is the Altar in the distance.**

**IcyFlamePower: **Is that it?

**Minecraftmist382: **Yeah. I could never forget that creepy place.

**We make it the Altar and I see a rounded letter "U" big enough for one person to stand in one block shorter than the top. It was made out of marble stone and it looked filthy with smudges and cracks. Other than its filth a green glow eminated from both sides to create a type of portal look and I thought I saw my reflection but saw through again as if it was glass. It was standing on cobblestone steps and the floor was stone bricks, mossy stone bricks, and dirt with a four stone and oak wood pillars, three shich had a blue light piercing the sky.**

**IcyFlamePower: **You're right it is weird.

**Wind23: **Stand in it and don't move.

**I stand in the Altar and I fill every part of my body getting numb and then just as I start getting my strength back a bunch of mental scenes blast into my head. I see me looking at a cage big enough to hold a scyscraper. Big yellow eyes stare back at me,"You need my power..." says the creature. Soon the creature comes into sight and to my surprise a frozen dragon stands as still as can be. From beneath it's feet comes a light-blue glow that travels to me and wraps my body, suddenly I'm in the OverWorld covered in a transperant light-blue aura facing a zombie pig-man with a daimond helmet, laughing holding a iron sword being pointed at Firepaw's neck who is tied up to a fence pole.**

**Firepaw384: **Icy just run, please leave me.

**I ignore her and from my shoulder a transparent light-blue arm stretches over to the zombie pig-man and starts to choke him. Suddenly a white flash blinds me and I'm back at the Altar.**

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**

**-CREATOR'S NOTE-**

**A long time since chapter 2 right? Well at least I'm here now and I'm READY FOR CREATING! Plz review, follow, and favorite me. Don't forget to PM me on what you think of my story, or it can be anything, a link, a sentence, a phone number, a word, a period, ANYTHING. I feel like I'm forgetting something... OH YEAH! FREEZE ON!**


End file.
